In semiconductor lithography (or photolithography), the fabrication of an integrated circuit (IC) requires a variety of physical and chemical processes performed on a semiconductor (for example, silicon) substrate (which is also referred to as a wafer). A photolithography exposure apparatus or scanner is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of the substrate. The wafer is fixed to a stage so that the wafer generally extends along a plane defined by orthogonal XL and YL directions of the scanner. The wafer is irradiated by a light beam, which has a wavelength in the deep ultraviolet (DUV) range. The light beam travels along an axial direction, which corresponds with the ZL direction of the scanner. The ZL direction of the scanner is orthogonal to the lateral XL-YL plane.
An accurate knowledge of spectral features or properties (for example, a bandwidth) of a light beam output from an optical source such as a laser is important in many scientific and industrial applications. For example, accurate knowledge of the optical source bandwidth is used to enable control of a minimum feature size or critical dimension (CD) in deep ultraviolet (DUV) optical lithography. The critical dimension is the feature size that is printed on a semiconductor substrate (also referred to as a wafer) and therefore the CD can require fine size control. In optical lithography, the substrate is irradiated by a light beam produced by an optical source. Often, the optical source is a laser source and the light beam is a laser beam.